


crystal thoughts

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blank Verse, Free Verse, Gen, Multi, Original Works - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, bts - Freeform, rhyme poems, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: it's about the feeling





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> it's just some random poems my guy

this is just a compilation of poems that i happen to write. i want to keep them, so they're here. enjoy them if you will.


	2. metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first genuine poem i ever wrote; i wrote it for english class, on the prompt of 'youth'. it's somewhat of a sonnet.

growing up was wild and free;

one could find it easier to breathe.

now i feel akin to drowning in the sea,

doing things that make me seethe.

 

i didn't want to go;

i use to be so young and wild.

now all i have is memories to show

that i was once a child.

 

i'm learning now, what it is to live.

i might seem like i'm breaking down;

i don't know what i have to give,

but each day i try to throw away my frown.

 

and though someone may find me crying,

please just know, that i am trying.


	3. plummet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might be 'unoriginal' since i'm writing it loosely based off of 2x4 of shadow hunters.... but it's free verse, and it compresses jace's feelings into a more described yet still vague literary version. also, i wrote another rhyming poem before this that actually is about when jace is in the room with iz, alec, clary, and simon, so placed after it. as soon as i get that paper back, ill post it.

it hurts; he is free, but pain is present.

shadows enclose around him as home lays just ahead.

the air chills just like the ever-growing, ever-changing

feeling of anticipation within his heart and underneath his skin.

quiet solicitude spreads like ice in a time lapse, glossing

over like the shell he essentially is.

prevalent, that biting, hidden fear seems to be.

unbeknownst, it will not end for quite sometime.

 

familiarity in the form of stone and glass stands

before him, and illusory display of solace.

inside exists his only aid, but it too seems to

be fading with each crestfallen step.

 

stone instead feels like quicksand or glass, unable to

support him as it should.

each inch closer feels closer to doomed slithering snakes

of unintentional scorn and rejection.

he's hit with a blow of unwanted realization; everything

suddenly feels foreign, like he doesn't belong anymore.

 

his mind is traveling, then, at light speed down the

path of the past, previously experienced happenings.

laughs echo ruthlessly; what used to bring him joy,

only seems to taunt him.

small touches of familiarity ghost in memory over his

blood-stained skin.

he shivers in dismal repugnance, bating away the cold of it.

everything he used to find comfort in, everything that meant

home, now means ridicule and insecurity.

but despite this, the derisive whispers, the harmful hands,

there remains no other option.


	4. transpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for someone.

it's racing cars and neon dreams

moments of solitude taken to new extremes

hard paved grounds hold stories and some secrets

and footsteps and souls are always made frequent.

 

but think back to the time that you spent in the stars

don't let new experiences destroy old memoirs

it doesn't have to be as far away as you think

things won't dissipate in just one blink.

 

instead put them together, make them into one

and realize if beasts and demons, you will have none

when something happens quickly and it makes your head spin

remember what you've gone and done and just what lies within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for abi


	5. look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im outside right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno what this aha also i skipped taste because i didn't even eat anything today lmao

_touch._

the tile, red and aged, is cool under the thin fabric of my white socks, though it is not unpleasant.

the carved wood beneath my body is hard but it is familiar, holding me up as well as poke gently into my skin at certain angles.

wind is soft at this time of day, not harsh in any way.

said wind carries the fading temperature, lowering as night falls, even though with spring comes warmer times.

moisture from a previous rain fall still settles in the air, lying gently over the surface of my skin.

 

_smell._

it's almost metallic, in the most natural way.

a scent of natural steel, the inside of the earth as it falls from above, rides the oxygen waves invisibly.

the grass, recently cleaned, has a distinct but subtle smell, hinting habitually at the incoming new season.

it's sharp, most definitely, like the feeling of gravel beneath the sole of a foot, a flick of a fingernail to an arm.

it's a mixture, natural, airy, an intrinsic sense that comes around each year, and the difference that follows a new story.

 

_sound._

it's halcyon, undisturbed, as one might believe that near-abandon suburbs might be predictably.

but it truly is; the mumble of the city is distanced from the sedated sounds of man-inhabited nature.

dogs bark, distracted momentarily, blissfully, by one thing or another; birds speak to each other, aware of the seasonal change; not-quite-silence lies like a blanket.

the small noises of spontaneity correspond naturally with the soft movement of everything surrounding me.

each sound is familiar, but never the same; a new day takes to a whole new pattern of noises, a new song entirely.

 

_sight._

rain no longer exists in the sky here, but its relics still remain; damp verdant grass runs lively through the hills, purple gradients paint the reverse above me.

clouds still trail behind, taking care of themselves in an idle manner, as the gentle colors chase longingly after each other toward the west.

lazuline turns to silver, to grey, turns to robin egg, to blue, to silver again, then the vibrant magic begins.

fading pink lies in a thin line between, as a barrier. orange takes over then, whispering _i am here_ , like i wouldn't know in the first place.

the horizon ends in red, disappearing over the edge of the earth and into the next world. night takes over to tell another story. 

 

 


	6. light in the north

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung is jeongguk's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i haven't posted here for a while. i wrote this 10 minutes ago on a bus because i woke up from sleeping and thought the rain looked pretty with the sunset and it reminded me of how much i love kim taehyung (and how much jeongguk does too).

taehyung is the light. jeongguk thinks that's obvious. taehyung is the first morning rays of sun, the ones that light up sleeping skin through the half closed blinds and the clear glass of paned windows. he is the light that flickers crystals of sand to a kind of gold that only emits from his glow. he is the sun as it sets in slow flares of orange, pink, purple, red flames, all the colors that can exist in the sky. he is the reliable light that shines through the dismal drear and and relentless rain, the kind that illuminates you just enough to remind you that you have just enough to be happy for. he is the light in jeongguk's eyes, the kind that he alone can create.

jeongguk is not the light. he is not the dark, either. he is everything that is touched by the light. he is the reflection in the window of the sun as it sets, showing anyone who can't see the star itself what they're missing. he is the eyes, soft and brown, that take in all the light and let it lead his way in the form of airy laughter and lithe, tender fingers. he is taehyung's believer, one that stands willingly, happily in taehyung's light as it falls in cascades around him, letting it cover him and make him even just a fraction lighter than he is.  
he will always be here, the counterpart to the heaven on earth that taehyung happens to be.

 

sometimes, taehyung gets ahead of himself. sometimes, the way before him is big, but he can't see that over the love he holds for everything. he can't see that he might fall, might go too far down the road of the unknown, might be hurt by people who don't see him the way jeongguk does, but that's why jeongguk is here. he is here to nudge taehyung's shoulder to shake him from a reverie. he is here to lead in the direction he knows best. he is here to grasp taehyung's hand to keep him close. he is here to snatch the edge of his sweater when he starts to go too fast. he's here to lift him up when he falls. he's here to hold him when he can't hold himself anymore. jeongguk is here to love taehyung, and that's all he wants to do.


End file.
